marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Aesir/Vanir War
| Aliases = | Universe = Earth-616 | Locations = Seemingly Vanaheim, possibly Asgard | Protagonists = Aesir (Odin Borson, Mimir Burison) ---- Vanir (Freyr, Freyja Freyrdottir, Njord Burison) | Heroes = | Villains = | Others = Surtur | Creators = | FullSynopsis = Backgrounds Buri had three sons: Bor, Mimir and Njord. After Bor bested his father in combat, he succeeded him. Njord left to found Vanaheim and sire the Vanir. Bor's son Odin eventually succeeded as the Aesir's leader. Freyr later became the leader of the Vanir. The two tribes of Gods eventually became rivals, although relations existed between individuals of both groups, such as the love of Siri of the Aesir and Heimdall of the Vanir. Cassus Beli At some point, Odin wished to unite the Aesir to the Vanir. He came to Vanaheim but Freyr refused his proposal, answering that the Vanir would remain independent and refused to bow. Odin, infuriated, gave Freyr an ultimatum until dawn to accept the merger. War Preparation That very night, Freyr went to Muspelheim and met with Surtur, who offered him to inspire the Vanir to stand against the Aesir. War The next day, Odin and the Aesir met Freyr and the Vanir, powered by Surtur's fire on the field, and war broke out between the Odinkind and the Vanir. The war prevented Aesir-Vanir interactions, such as the planned wedding of Siri and Heimdall. During a truce, Vanir and Aesir exchanged peace hostages. Among those given by Odin to his rivals were Mimir who, for unrevealed reasons, was decapitated. His living, talking head was sent back to the All-Father. That murder was witnessed from afar by Buri. Still recluse, Buri used his powers to witness that event as well. Final Truce and Peace Years later, Odin came to Freyr, offering him a truce. Considering that Freyr would never surrender and was ready to sacrifice his people, and that himself knew he would win even after centuries of war, he proposed Freyr to marry his daughter Freyja in order to unite their people truly. Odin and Freyja were married in the Temple of Union of Vanaheim, settling peace between their people, yet to be validated by the birth of a royal heir, although it was also sometimes considered that Odin had defeated and annexed the Vanir to Asgard. Aftermaths Political and Sociological Impacts No matter the peace, and despite the fact that the records of the war were destroyed, a certain grudge existed among the Vanir towards the Aesir and Asgard remained. That grudge was even beared by Njord, who despised the Aesir. Although, Vanir and Aesir mixed, and couples were wed at the Temple of Union. After Jotunheim paid the Angels of Heven for devising strategy, they suggested an alliance of all of the Asgardians' enemies, who consequently prepared war against Asgard, including Vanaheim. Mimir's head, still living, was gifted with the power of prophecy. Odin turned him to fire, making him his advisor. He became a wise but cruel prophet to Asgard's leader. Born long after Freyja's marriage, her sister Gullveig was named Steward of Vanaheim, ruling the realm, while Freyja represented "the Fallen Vanir" on the outside, such as in the Congress of Worlds. The Heir and the War of Angels The heir due for the peace to be sealed was eventually birthed in the form of Aldrif Odinsdottir. During the War of Angels, all Ten Realms battled each others, but none allied with Asgard. At some point, the Angels attacked Asgard, and the newborn Aldrif was seemingly killed by the Queen of Angels. That story was hidden, and so no royal heir was known, meaning that the Aesir and Vanir remained two conjoined tribes instead of a single one, as Freyja was too devastated to be willing to sire another heir. The War of Burning Years later, Surtur had Gullveig to rebel against Asgard, offering them the same gifts as to Freyr, along with his and the Manchester Gods' technologies. The rebel Vanir and the Engels destroyed the Temple of Union and war broke between them and all on the Nine Realms. Along came confusion and distrust among the Asgardians, who served under Freyja, a Vanir queen. Alternate Realities Aesir and Vanir clashed in other realities and cycles. | Notes = * At some point, Freyja gave birth to Balder, from an union with Odin, possibly before her marriage.Kieron Gillen on Tumblr His and his brothers's (Hermod and Tyr) status remains blurry as far. | Trivia = * Freyja noticed that the war was named that way because "history was written by the particularly unimaginative winners". | Links = * Æsir–Vanir War on Wikipedia }} Category:Erased from Asgardian Records Category:Asgardian Events Category:Wars